Like old times
by fang1108
Summary: emily goes back to Ambrose after a year with her two new friends to rejoin their games. she faces issues she left behind. who will she finally choose to love? or will they choose her? vincent/boxOC and other pairings with the friends, not like movie
1. Going home again

*I do not own HoW, just the characters I made up. I know that is kind of all over the place and it's not like the normal plot of HoW either. I just loved Vincent too much to do that…

Chapter one

I slammed on the brakes of my 2008 black Mustang as a deer jumped out in front of me.

"Jesus Em!" barked my best friend Caitlin.

"Sooorry just trying to keep us from crashing," I retorted.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Hey look over there!"

She pointed to the side of the dirt road to a boy who was standing out in the rain. His dark green jacket was soaked through, and the hood he had over his head didn't seem to be doing much to keep him dry.

"Pull over, he's hot." She stared ahead at him.

I looked at her like she was insane, "Yeah, hot for a potential rapist."

She shot me a glare, "What if his car broke down?"

I sighed and slowed to a stop next to him, Caitlin rolled down her window, "You ok?"

"Do I look ok?" he shouted over the downpour outside.

"Jackass," I mumbled, tugging on my long reddish brown hair and pressed my overgrown bangs down so they touched my eyelashes.

Caitlin ignored me, "Hop in."

"Thanks," he yelled as he climbed in the back seat after Caitlin got out to slide her seat up and let him in. (I had no backseat doors)

"So what brings you outside on such a lovely day?" I asked, as I looked over at Caitlin ogling him from the rearview mirror.

"My car broke down. All of my friends already left our camping site to go to a football game," he explained. "I was the last one."

"I'm Caitlin by the way," she said quickly.

"Nick," he simply told us. "And you are?"

"Emily," I focused on the never ending road in the middle of the woods.

"So where exactly are you two ladies going on a rainy night like this?" he asked quite suavely.

Caitlin giggled and turned around to look at him, "Well Emily wanted to go on a road trip to her home town. She grew up in this place called Ambrose but she and her parents moved out when she was like thirteen."

"Ambrose, never heard of it." Nick smirked at her.

I played with the radio, "It's an abandoned town. I just wanted to see it for old times sake."

Nick ignored me and continued talking to Caitlin, "So pretty girl, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," she blushed. "You?"

"Same," he touched the ends of her dirty blonde hair. "and where do you live now?"

"Baltimore," she climbed over the arm rest between us and into the back seat.

"Hey!" I teased. "Let's just make sure it stays PG back there."

Suddenly my car slowed to a stop when we reached a blue beat up pick up truck which was completely stopped in front of me. Nick's head popped up next to me, "Want me to check it out?"

"I got it," I mumbled as I walked out in the now drizzling rain. The sky was pretty much visible now and only a few droplets of water fell from afternoon sky.

"Hey!" I called, walking up to the car.

The door of the pickup shot open and a lanky man in his twenties walked out, "Can I help you baby?"

I grimaced at him. He had beat up and dirty jeans on with a brown t-shirt which I suspected was once white. His hair was caked down with mud and he was missing a few teeth.

I tugged on my dark skinny jeans and studded belt, "Yeah, why are you stopped here?"

He looked me up and down then stopped right at my chest. I pulled up my black spaghetti-strap tank top and I held back vomit. He stepped closer and his stench danced across my nose, "Where do you think you're going anyway?"

I shot out my hip, "I was going to Ambrose."

"What business do you have there?" he stepped closer.

"I used to live there," I explained as he stepped even closer.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

I eyed him, "What's your name?"

"Lester," he said. "But I reckon I would remember if I ever met a girl like you."

I rolled my blue eyes, "Lester could you please just move your car?"

"What's your name," he walked nearer, only leaving a few feet between us.

"Emily," I said bravely. "Emily Costa."

"That's it!" he exclaimed and I tried to not jump up from being startled.

"What?"

"That's how I know you! Your parents were the dentists at Ambrose a while back. And you, you're Emily? Little Emily?" he closed the distance between us.

This guy looks like he hasn't seen a dentist his whole life…

"Yeah…I'm sorry but I don't know you," I mumbled.

"You probably don't. But I remember my brother Bo and you dated back when ya'll were just little teenagers."

Bo…

"BO!?" I nearly jumped out of my black and white sneakers.

"Yeah, he works up at the gas station. You should pay him a visit. I'll move my truck," Lester rushed back to his truck and pulled it away.

I climbed back into my car, chewing on what just happened.

"You ok? I thought he was going to kidnap you," Caitlin said from the backseat.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Do you remember Bo? My first boyfriend."

"You have said a few things about him. Why?"

"Because he lives here," I started driving forward.

We drove quietly on the dirt road until we reached the end of the street. It was a big puddle of water with a few rocks in it, Ambrose was on the other side.

I looked back at them, "I think we have to walk."

"What?" Caitlin screeched.

"C'mon I'll carry you." Nick rubbed his short buzzed blonde hair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We walked into Ambrose and it looked like nobody lived here for years. I seriously wouldn't be surprised if tumbleweed flew by us a few times.

"Hello?" Nick called, sounding annoyed. "There's nobody here. That idiot hillbilly lied to us."

"Shutup," I snapped.

I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched so I did a quick 360 and saw nothing but a laundrey mat, pet store, the old church, and a few other stores.

My eyes stopped on a house at the end of the road on a small hill, it was large and wooden. It looked as if it had been laying up on the hill for years, not touched by mankind or anything living.

"This place is creepy," Caitlin muttered.

"I like it," I said as I walked over to the garage and touched one of the old gas pumps.

"Can I help ya'll?" someone opened the gas station door and Caitlin and I jumped up.

She leapt away and over to Nick who was staring into the pet store window.

"Thanks Cate," I mumbled and turned to face who was standing behind me.

"Emily?" the tall man questioned.

"Bo?" I stared at him.

"My god! I haven't seen you since you moved!" he embraced me in a tight hug.

"I've missed you!" I hugged him back.

Bo was my first love. My first everything. Well except for sex… I WAS only thirteen. He and I were the best of friends when we were kids. He was always in trouble in school, always in a fight of some sort. The principal was going to suspend him but then got the idea to pair him with me and have me 'turn his life around'. I was chosen because I was the quiet one, I didn't really have any friends in Ambrose. But when Bo and I met we immediately became friends. Then we started dating.

He liked me because I wouldn't take his shit.

I liked him because he was the bad boy.

But a few weeks before I had to move Bo and I decided to stay best friends. The fire we once had together was no longer there.

"Why are you back?" he asked, eyeing Nick and Caitlin.

"Because I wanted to see this place again, to see you and…" I drifted off, not wanting my two companions to hear the last part.

Bo mumbled, "Vincent and I have missed you."

"I've missed both of you." I whispered. "How is my artist?"

"He's fine. At the house in his room, he's working on some new stuff for the House of Wax."

"Can I see him?" I begged.

He sighed, "Fine. But don't sneak up on him, I don't need him to behead you. The freak almost did once before."

I giggled and hugged him, "Thank you. Oh and Bo?"

He looked down at me, "Yeah?"

"I don't want to come back to see my friends as new members to the House of Wax, please."

Bo smirked, "Only for you."

I hugged him one last time before running over to Caitlin and Nick, "I'll be right back. I need to see something."

"I'm coming," Caitlin demanded.

"No," I said too quickly. "I'm fine. Trust me. By the way that's Bo over there, go talk to him."

"He's kinda shady," Nick eyed him.

"He won't do anything," I smirked to myself, knowing that Bo would have them killed if I hadn't said anything.

I walked away and towards the Sinclair house at the end of the road.

Bo had told me everything that he and his brother Vincent were doing for their mother, they would kill tourists or anyone who stepped onto the lands near Ambrose and then immobilize them forever in wax. The victims would be put on display in the House of Wax next to their home and set up for no one's entertainment being that nobody who came to this town lived to enjoy the House of Wax.

Bo introduced me to his twin brother Vincent when he told me about it. Surprisingly, I wasn't scared at all of the wax faced boy. Vincent and Bo didn't really get along though. Bo would tease his brother and Vincent would just ignore it, then go and paint or create something wonderful in his chamber where he lived.

I would always sneak into the basement where Vincent lived through the House of Wax, then sit and watch him paint for hours. Vincent didn't mind at all, he even seemed to like the company. He and I shared a bond which we couldn't explain and that Bo didn't really like so much. Vincent and I never really spoke to each other, his vocal cords were deformed because of being a Siamese twin before his surgery and he had trouble speaking, only muttering a few words every now and then.

There was one time I remembered that he spoke to me and he said, "The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else."

And I knew he meant Bo and I.

I walked up the creaking porch and opened the front door, stepping inside. The house looked exactly the same as it did when I was a kid, old fashioned and slightly empty feeling. I remembered whenever I would come here I always felt safe, knowing Bo and Vincent would be there.

I walked up the stairs through the dimly lit house and my heart rate increased by a million miles an hour, "Vincent?"

My breath quickened as I opened his bedroom door to reveal a bunch of hospital looking beds. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I walked over to one of them and touched it softly.

I felt something behind me and spun around quickly to find myself face to face with a man who was nearly two feet taller than myself.

"Vincent?" I gasped, looking up at the man. His long black hair was as long as mine and his face was expressionless, a wax mask plastered onto it.

He looked down at me.

"It's me," I breathed. "Emily."

He stepped back and stared at me.

"I missed you!" I ran over and embraced him in a hug. He tensed a little.

"Do you remember me?"

He nodded.

I smiled, "I came to see Ambrose again. I already saw Bo."

He nodded again.

"Please say something," I begged. "I miss your voice."

"I missed you," he said so softly I could barely hear it.


	2. meeting the wax man

Chapter two

(Caitlins POV)

Nick and I stood there, watching Emily walk away.

"I don't trust this guy. I don't care what Emily says." I whispered to Nick, who nodded and gave a fierce glare at Bo.

"So…You've been living here for what…twenty years?" Nick asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yup. I love this town. I could never leave it." Bo replied, a goofy grin on his face.

Nick nodded again, looking around the abandoned town. I just stood stiff, watching Bo walk over to one of the old gas pumps and kicking it, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well…We're going to go walk around." Nick muttered, grabbing hold of my wrist and half dragging me away from Bo and down the road.

I sighed. "I really want to go."

The more I thought about this creepy, old run down town, the more I wanted to leave. There were secrets held in here, and there was something that Emily wasn't telling me. Or Nick and I didn't like it.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Nick growled, sliding his arm around my waist and dragging me closer.

I laughed lightly. "I'm sure you will."

His fingers lightly brushed the bare skin that was showing, since I was wearing magenta tank top that showed an inch of my stomach. Suddenly I heard a low growling noise, and I looked over at Nick who began grinning.

"It's my stomach." He confessed, "I haven't eaten anything today."

I giggled. "Then let's get something to eat. If there IS anything to eat around here…"

We wandered around, and found a supermarket. There was dust on the windows, but the lights were on, since it was beginning to get dark.

"Hello?" Nick banged on the glass. "There's a paying customer out here!"

"I don't think there's anyone in there." I pointed out, seeing that there was no one at the register or even inside.

"Well I'm hungry. I hope they won't mind if I just…" He grunted, tugging and kicking at the door.

"Look, I don't think that's a good idea." I said, hesitantly looking around to see if Bo or someone else noticed.

All of a sudden the glass door flew open, Nick flying backwards with it.

"That's what I'm talking about." He smirked, picking himself up and swaggering into the store.

I followed closely behind him, taking a look at certain things. I touched a can of soup on the shelf, and immediately withdrew my hand.

"It's made of wax." I said softly.

He stepped over to me. "Really? Well…I guess this is the town that has the House of Wax. Maybe this store is made of wax for kicks. I bet there's an actual supermarket around here."

"I guess…" I muttered as Nick found an actual non-wax deli knife and pocketed it.

"C'mon." He ordered, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the store, his blue eyes staring dead ahead.

Bo was standing where he had originally been before we left.

"You have any food in this place?" Nick asked, still holding my hand.

"You two want food?" Bo drawled, "I could take you to my house. Lots of food there."

"Sure." Nick replied, and I gave his hand a squeeze in a what-are-you-doing kind of way.

He brushed his thumb over mine to tell me that it was okay, and I trusted him. What else was I supposed to do anyway? We walked next to Bo silently listening to him talk about his times with Emily. We finally reached his house, which creaked slightly in the wind. The house gave off an eerie feeling.

"Watch you're step." Bo ordered as we walked up to the porch.

As soon as I set foot on the wood, it caved in and my brown boots became engulfed in the porch as the wood gave out beneath me. I shrieked, and Nick stumbled to catch me before my whole body fell in.

"That was a close one." Bo grinned maliciously, "I told you to watch your step."

"Yeah." I breathed as Nick helped me back up.

"You okay?" Nick asked, looking me up and down with a face full of concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good."

"Come on now, I need to get you fed." Bo persisted, side stepping behind us and pushing us inside.

Nick gave Bo a look of annoyance and shook him off of himself, and then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in defensively. The place was a complete mess, and it felt sad and lonely. The kitchen had florescent-like lights, and there were two people standing in it, and I recognized one of them; Emily.

"Em?" I asked hesitantly, and she turned around, a huge smile on her face.

"Cate! Nick! Hey! This is Vincent, Bo's brother."


	3. You haven't changed, have you?

Chapter 3

(Emily's POV)

"This is Vincent, Bo's brother." I said when I noticed Caitlin standing behind me with Nick and Bo.

Vincent turned around a little and attempted to hide his face as Caitlin stood there in shock. Nick gasped, "DUDE!"

Vincent scurried up the steps to his room where I heard the trap door clang shut and I knew he was going to the basement where he stayed.

"Why would you do that?" I snapped. "You hurt his feelings!"

"What the fuck was that thing!?" Nick screamed.

I shot him a death glare as Bo laughed.

"I'm going to go see if he's alright," I huffed and ran up the dark staircase and out of the kitchen. Once I reached the room I was in before with the hospital beds. For a second I stopped to try and remember where the trap door was but then remembered it was in front of the second bed in the back of the room.

I jumped down into the opening in the ground after lifting the heavy door. It snapped shut as soon as my feet hit the dusty ground.

"Jesus," I muttered, thinking about how I almost got knocked out by the door.

Slowly I crept out from behind the wall to Vincent's work area and saw him bent over with his head in his hands sitting on his dirty looking bed.

I walked over and sat down next to him. He didn't look up or move an inch.

"Vincent," I put a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off.

I looked around to see various tools and devices which looked like they were used for torture rather than art. There was a fire with a pot of wax boiling over it.

I put my head on his shoulder and moved closer, "Don't be upset love."

He looked up at me with a devious look on his face.

"Please don't be mad at them," I begged. All of a sudden he moved his left hand out with was on the other side of me and he was wielding a giant knife which was nearly a foot and a half long.

"God," I muttered.

He traced his finger down the blade, "Why are you not afraid?"

I traced my finger down the blade and over his hand, "Because I know you wouldn't hurt me."

He looked down at me, and put the knife in my lap.

"What's this for?"

"You seemed to like it," he whispered.

I smiled at him and picked up the giant knife, "I do."

We sat in silence for a few minutes with me brushing my hand down the shining knife. He moved his hand up and put it on my shoulder, I turned to look at him. He then began to stroke his fingers through my hair and stopped when he reached the end of it on my back. His fingers traced down my spine making me shiver.

We heard a banging upstairs and he jumped up a little.

"That's the House of Wax upstairs," he muttered. I rushed over to him, holding his arm.

He looked around for a moment before grabbing a knife a little smaller than the one he gave me which was in the pocket of my black sweatshirt which had zippers all over it.

"Vincent who is it?" I clung onto him.

He looked down at me before hugging me around the shoulder quickly and taking off in the other direction to a staircase covered in wax which I knew led to the Wax house.

Being my normal worried self I ran after Vincent. I was going so fast I didn't realize he stopped in the kitchen of the House of Wax and I crashed into his back. He spun around holding his knife and when he saw it was me he sighed and turned back around.

I took the knife out of my pocket and stood beside him, "You know me better than that."

He looked like nothing I had ever seen before and it should have scared me but it didn't.

We turned the corner into the piano room and saw a girl looking at a painting with her friend beside her.

The two girls were staring at Vincent's painting of a corpse which hung on the waxy wall.

The first girl with blonde hair snorted, "This artist must have been a real freak."

"I know! Like seriously Misty!" the other blonde cooed.

I growled so quietly only Vincent who was standing beside me in the doorway heard. Suddenly the two slutty looking girls turned around and saw Vincent and me in the dark doorway. I could only imagine what kind of sight we were, me with my long hair and bangs in my pale face, cloaked in all black. Then of course Vincent (which kind of speaks for itself) with his long black hair, waxy face, and black baggy jeans with black long jacket. We were both holding giant knives in our hands in the darkness of the House of Wax.

They both began screeching and running away, Vincent bolted after them.

"I got the one in the yellow," I called as I caught up with him and the two girls parted ways, one going upstairs and the other into the streets.

I followed the girl with the blue belly shirt and jean skirt which rode up her ass so much I thought she would need to shuffle when she walked so she wouldn't flash anyone.

She ran into the bedroom upstairs and leapt onto the bed, "PLEASSEE! DON'T HURT ME!!!"

She looked like she spent a lot of her life in a bedroom and it was going to end in one.

"Give me one good reason," I laughed, pressing the tip of the knife on my tongue.

"I don't know," she sob-screamed. "Why are you doing this?"

I laughed, "For my love."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaitlin and Nick were sitting in the living room on the brown knitted couch.

"Where have you been?" Caitlin asked. "You've been gone for like an hour."

"I was busy," I muttered, walking over to Bo.

"Did you take care of our little visitors?" Bo whispered into my ear.

I smirked to him, "Like old times."

"I to talk to you in private for a moment," Bo said, taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen.

I pulled my hand back when we got into the kitchen, "What?"

He checked to make sure Caitlin and nick weren't listening before finishing, "I want you to stay with us. Vincent is different when you aren't here. His art isn't as good."

"Is that all you care about?" I sneered. "His art? What about HIM?"

Bo shooed away my comment, "I don't care about the freak."

"You're an ass," I rolled my eyes.

Bo laughed and fixed his dirty hat, "You really haven't changed, have you?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vincent laid back on his bed with me laying next to him, curled up to his side.

I jumped up a little and laid with my head on his chest, he put his arm around my waist to hold me closer.

"I think that I should tell Caitlin about what we do," I told him.

Vincent gave me a look which I knew wasn't a happy one. He had his mask off and placed to the side of us, the non-deformed part of his face stared back at me.

I sighed, "I don't think she would have a problem with it. I mean once she has her first…kill…I knew that's how it was for me."

He shrugged.

I groaned, "But I really think she wouldn't have a problem with it. I don't know about that Nick kid though."

"Isn't he your friend though?" Vincent asked.

"We just met him today," I explained. "His car broke down and he needed a ride."

"So you brought him here?" Vincent smirked.

I laughed, "I know. Not the best idea but I wasn't going to make any pit-stops on the way here. I was lost enough already."

"Emily?" I heard a voice call, coming down the stairs into the basement.

"What Bo?" I asked.

"Your little friend, the one with the blonde hair, she's lookin for you," Bo said, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright," I got up off the bed and climbed the steps and went through the trap door after Bo.


	4. I want to help

Chapter 4

(Caitlin's POV)

I waited on the knitted couch in the living room with Nick by my side as Bo went to get Emily who was somewhere in the house with that Vincent guy. Suddenly they both came down the staircase to our left and walked into the room casually. Vincent was nowhere in sight. But then as I looked up the stairs I saw him lurking in the shadows of the long upstairs hall.

I shuddered, "Em? Can we talk…in private?"

I glanced at Bo who got the hint and eyed me suspiciously before exiting through the front door.

"What?" she asked, pulling up her dark skinny jeans.

I sighed and walked over to her, whispering so Vincent couldn't hear. "When are we leaving this place?"

I could tell she was chewing on how to answer that for a moment. She twirled her hair which I knew she did when she was nervous.

"I'm not leaving," she simply stated. I heard shuffling upstairs as Vincent walked down, dark jeans and a long black trench coat cloaking his muscular body.

"What?! But you're supposed to go to college to become an artist! You're throwing your life away for HIM!" I screamed, pointing at Vincent.

I stormed out, Nick rolling his eyes and following behind me.

"Can you believe that she isn't leaving? What are WE supposed to do?" I fumed, scuffing my boots in the dirt.

Nick shrugged. "Leave?"

"But she's my best friend. I can't."

"We'll think of something, Cait." He smiled.

We made out way down the long street and over to some church.

"Let's go in." Nick said excitedly, jogging over to the front door.

Sighing, I followed.

"Woah." I breathed when I caught up with Nick and got a good look at the church.

There were people sitting in the pews, not moving. A priest stood next to a coffin, and gospel music was playing. Nick and I exchanged a confused glance and then proceeded to touch one of the still, cold people.

Nick grabbed onto an old lady's hand, and then let out a horrified screech as the hand came off. I screamed, clutching onto Nick's arm as he chucked it, blood, bones and flesh showing where the hand should've been connected to her body.

"Th-that was a r-real person." I began hyperventilating, squeezing his arm even tighter.

"Covered in wax." He whispered, wiping his hand on his baggy jeans.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two teenagers meddling with things they shouldn't. Do you know how hard both I and my brother worked to create that? You destroy it like our twenty one years of being destined to do this don't mean nothing."

I let out a scream, whipping my head and looking at the doorway. Bo was standing there, leaning against the frame with a huge axe in his hand. He was stroking it, a smile playing on his lips.

"What the FUCK is going on?!" Nick shouted, taking a step back.

I shrunk behind him, a chill going up my spine as I looked from Bo with the axe to the people in the pews which I squirmed away from.

"You really want to know? Fine. My brother, Vincent, immobilizes people in wax. I kill them first, of course, sometimes he does too," he chuckled, "But sometimes they don't get killed first. And then we place them in the House of Wax or…anywhere in town. Tourists that come here, visitors or people that originally lived here die and become art. And now that you two know," He eyed his axe, and then looked at us with a blood thirsty look in his eyes, strutting forward a little. "I'm going to have to kill you."

I stood there, in shock, my heart racing.

"Run!" Nick ordered as he whipped out the knife he had pocketed before.

The knife was no match against an axe, but it was something to protect us.

"Are you kidding?! We're not splitting up and I'm NOT leaving you!" I retorted, my eyes full of fear as Bo advanced, laughing maniacally, brandishing the axe.

"Don't be stupid! I'm not letting you get hurt!" He growled, pushing me forcefully away from him.

I was about to say something else when Bo swung his axe, missing Nick's head by inches, causing Nick to stubble back, trip and fall on his butt. Bo bent over him, swung the axe up and down, but Nick evaded him by rolling away. Nick thrust the knife forward, but Bo easily dodged it. I could hear my pulse in my ears as Nick's head missed the glinting axe, a terrified expression on his face.

"No! STOP!" I screeched, tears filling up in my eyes.

Bo immediately stopped and turned towards me. I sobbed and began back up, flat against the wall.

"What?" Bo pouted, "I'm not going to HURT you." He raised the axe.

My chest rose and fell rapidly as I imagined my death right then and there. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight, let alone at all. Bo was now about two feet in front of me, laughing, getting ready to strike.

"BO! WAIT!" Another girl's voice echoed through the room.

Bo looked shocked. "Emily?"

I sighed in relief as he lowered the axe long enough for me to scamper over to Nick, him holding me defensively with one arm and the knife in the other.

"Bo! Stop it!" Emily screamed as Vincent appeared behind her. "You can't kill them!"

"They found out!" Bo protested, "They know and they're going to tell the cops!"

"We w-won't" I hiccupped, now to scared to move. "W-we won't."

"Shut up." Bo spat, actually spitting at our feet.

"I don't think we should kill them." Vincent said softly, so soft I could only make out 'Don't'.

"They're my friends." Emily stepped forward, not taking her eyes off of Bo.

He lowered his axe, his angered face melting away. "Okay. But only because you don't want me too. Anything for you."

"Thank you." Emily said crisply, walking over to me and Nick.

Both of us we now huddled together, and my face was buried into his chest. I still was in shock, and I still didn't trust Bo even though he had walked swiftly out of the church.

"You two okay?" Emily asked nervously, bending down besides us.

"What do you think?" Nick hissed, glaring up at her. She shot him a look.

"It's not my fault that Bo…well that he almost killed you. I just saved your life." She replied, leaning back on her hands.

"You brought me…us here!" I choked out, still crying.

"I'm sorry…I just thought…I thought you would be okay with all this."

"Killing people?! No, I'm not okay with that!"

Emily didn't reply, but instead helped me and Nick up. Vincent walked over to us and stood, staring at me. I shivered and backed up behind Nick again, whimpering.

"Sorry." I apologized as Vincent looked at himself and then walked away, looking a bit angry, making me slightly more nervous then I already was. Emily gave his hand a squeeze before he walked off into the darkness, his black hair hanging over his shoulders.

"Come on. There's a guest room at the house." Emily said soothingly, walking besides me.

Nick slipped the knife back into his pocket and I wrapped both of my arms around him.

When we got to the house, Emily showed us a bedroom upstairs which had a bathroom attached.

"Don't worry," she said as I gave a worried glance around the room, "Bo won't do anything. Or Vincent."

I nodded, sitting down on the bed, which caused a cloud of dust to appear. Nick sat down next to me.

"Do you have any clothes or something?" He asked, looking at his muddy jeans and sweaty shirt.

"I'll look." Emily smiled, walking out the door.

Nick stood up and locked it.

"Emily would never hurt us," I choked. "But I really don't know about Bo. And Vincent doesn't look like he would do anything to upset Emily. I don't like the way he glares at me though."

Nick growled, staring at his feet. "Maybe we should just hear them out."

"What?" I whisper yelled, afraid that they would hear us. "You would actually help them?"

"I didn't say help them, but maybe if…I don't know…"

"I don't know what to do." I confessed, lying down on the bed.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Nick agreed, lying down next to me.

We stared at each other for a long moment before he leaned in and kissed me for what seemed like forever but it also ended too quickly.

"Just remember I will protect you," Nick said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMILYS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat down on the work bench in Vincent's chambers downstairs. He stared over at me from his work station about two feet away, paining on the face of one of the trampy blondes from before. I watched earlier as he put them both in a chair with a horrific device around their faces as wax sputtered from multiple faucets onto their cold dead bodies after he waxed off all of their hair.

The fire smoldered behind us and provided the only light in the basement. Vincent's face looked almost real in the fires glow.

"What?" I laughed slightly, curling my legs up to my chest, hugging them, my hair spilled over my shoulders.

He shook his head and went back to work.

I scooted down the steel bench and over to the end where he was sitting on a chair, bent over an operating table with a wax covered body placed carefully in a specific position.

He looked up again.

I pulled on the sleeves of my sweatshirt and sighed.

He tilted his head slightly to the side as if to ask 'what?'

I shook my head and got up so I was standing behind him and ran my hands over his shoulders and across his back. Then I bent down a little, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Don't be upset about Caitlin being afraid," I muttered. "She just is surprised."

He seemed to sigh slightly before talking a giant knife off the side of the table next to us with various medieval looking tools lying across it in piles.

He ran his finger across the blade, light enough so it wouldn't cut it open.

I kissed the side of his head before sitting back on the bench right next to him. "Where are you going to put them?"

He didn't take his eyes off the knife, "Don't know."

I didn't say anything and it seemed to bother him.

"Keep talking," he murmured. My mind flashed back to one day when I used to live here in one of those nights that I sat in the same place next to him as he worked, talking nonstop. At first I felt self-conscious about it, talking so much, and when I asked him if I was bothering him with it he told me he likes having someone talk to him. He also said it calms him.

I smiled a little, "Well, since you usually put the people in a position that they would fit in, like the Priest in the church, and the maid in the kitchen, maybe you should put them in the ballroom where parties took place. They certainly look like they did a lot of parting in their days."

He seemed to laugh slightly and seemed slightly like he was exhaling.

"You know what I never understood," I pondered.

He glanced up at me for a second then back to the girl, attaching a follicle of hair to her eyebrows.

"Why is the bedroom in the House empty?"

He shrugged, "I haven't been inspired yet."

"So…what do you think of Caitlin and Nick?"

"I don't care for Nick. I don't like Caitlin because she grimaces every time she sees me."

"She doesn't know you! And she just is scared and surprised, is all."

He didn't say anything, just continued to work on the girl's face.

"I think if she got to know you like I did she would like you. I mean I love you so you can't be THAT bad," I smirked and he did too.

"Maybe she just thinks you're cute," I poked him making him laugh.

"EMILY!" Bo screamed from upstairs. "EEEMILLYY!!!!"

"JESUS CHRIST CALM DOWN!" I called back, standing up. Vincent snickered slightly.

"I'll be back," I chortled. "Bo may bust a blood vessel if I don't go see what he wants."

Once I reached the living room where he was leaning on the big green and black pool table I saw that he had a machete in his hands and his face and clothes were all muddy.

"What happened to you?" I asked, eyeing him.

He snickered, "We got a few more visitors out in the woods. I got into a brawl with some girl out there, shes locked up in the gas station basement. And her little boyfriend is still runnin around here in town some place."

"Hmmm," I thought. "Did you finish off the girl yet?"

"Nope," he shook his head.

"I want her," I commanded. "Don't feel like a chase right now."

"That's unlike you," Bo laughed, standing dangerously close to me now and I backed away. "I guess Vincent and I will have to take care of his friend."

"I want to help," a voice said from behind me suddenly, making me jump a little.

"Nick?" I gasped.


	5. Death in the family

**Bo-even-cuter**: Hehe thanks for the review  I know how u feel, I read all the House of Wax fan fictions and I wanted more, so I just wrote one. And I know Bo is yummy XD and yes I believe Nick may be a bit crazy. When I saw the movie I kinda pictured him being a killer.

Chapter 5

(Emily's POV)

Vincent looked at me as I slipped on a pair of my old black work boots with tan laces with reached halfway of my calf. I finished the outfit with a pair of black jeans tucked into the boots, and a fitted black t-shirt. I let my light brown and blonde highlighted hair fall down over my shoulders and down my back.

"I wasn't dressed for work," I smirked as I explained to him while I changed.

He nodded and stood up from the bed, "I wonder if Nick is good at this."

I shrugged, "He looks pretty strong."

"YOOOHOOOO YOUREADY?" Bo sang from upstairs.

Vincent and I laughed and looked at each other for one last moment before he had to leave.

"Have fun," I sat on his work table tilting my head to the side.

He walked over to me and I kissed his lips which poked though his mask before he grabbed a few knives from the table I was sitting on. He departed, stuffing them in his pockets, walking through the trap door and upstairs.

I sighed and hopped off the table. Once I reached the upstairs hallway I heard the door slam shut and feet stomping down the front porch. Caitlin was curled up on the couch, looking through a dusty book which came from the book shelf in the living room.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, plopping next to her.

She looked up, "Uhh…History of Wax."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ok then…well I need to go to the basement of the gas station. I want you to come with me."

She gave me a skeptical look, "Why?"

"I need to take care of something there," I muttered.

"You're going to kill that girl, aren't you?" she snapped.

"Cait! Please," I breathed. "Bo said that you need to do something…"

"What?" her voice lowered, sounding slightly scared.

"When Nick came down before to say he wanted to help Bo said that you have to help somehow or…"

"Em," she whispered.

"I know," I put my head in my hands. "It's quick, trust me."

Reluctantly Caitlin followed me down the dimly lit streets of Ambrose and towards the gas station. Once we reached the beat down building which was quite eerie looking, she continued to complain.

"Emily," she whined.

I rolled my eyes, "What now?"

She sighed, seeing that I wasn't going to have any more of her complaining which she had been doing the whole walk to the gas station.

"This better be a good one," I sighed, leaning on one of the small white machines which used to pump gas out of them.

She took a deep breath realizing it was her last shot at convincing me, "You're a vegetarian."

I stared at her, "Aaaand?"

"Why are you a vegetarian?"

"Because I don't think anything should feel that sort of pai-

Oh…

"You don't think anything should feel that sort of pain. The torture and agony before death. The fear that they experience," she rambled, obviously nervous still.

I didn't know what to say.

"Like I said before," she continued, "do you think anyone would be proud of you? Your mom? Grandma? What about your brothers?"

Silence.

"Why don't you just…instead of killing them why don't you and I BRING them here for the guys to take care of it?"

I sat thinking for a moment, "Ok."

She smiled, "Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The House of Wax was empty as usual when I walked inside. The feeling of emptiness washed through my body when I looked into the eyes of the wax figures, the souls of their humans inside begging to be released.

My fingers brushed across the hand of what I recognized to be one of the blondes from before.

"You were just lost weren't you?" I whispered, letting go of her lifeless hand.

"I haven't seen you in here in a while," I heard a voice behind me, making me jump.

I turned to see Bo looking around at the figures standing around us, "Caitlin told Nick about her idea."

I bit my lip, "Are you mad?"

He walked over to me and brushed my bangs from my eyes, "How could I ever be mad at someone as beautiful and sweet as you?"

I choked on my words a little as I backed away, "So you're ok with it?"

He sighed, "Yeah…"

"I should go check on Vincent," I muttered as I quickly shuffled away and through the kitchen.

"Wait!" Bo called, rushing after me.

"What?" I grumbled, stopping at the door to the staircase leading to the basement.

Quickly and painfully he ripped me around and pressed his lips to mine so roughly I thought I would bruise. I pushed him off of my lips using my hands against his face but his grip on my waist was too strong.

"Get off me!" I growled, still attempting to pry his hands off my waist.

"No," he sneered. "I'm tired of this. You should be with me. That's what our parents wanted. What my mom wanted. She wouldn't want to see you with HIM."

He kissed me again and rougher, I bit down on his lip so hard that he yelped and let go for a second. Taking advantage of the moment to escape I rushed away and threw open the door as Bo swung his arm at me, and I ducked down the steps just in time before I faced a blow to the head.

"Vincent!" I gasped, racing down the steps. I was going so fast that I couldn't slow down when he appeared at the end of the staircase infused with wax and I crashed right into him. Holding me in his strong arms to keep me from falling, he looked confused.

"Bo," I panted. Vincent growled and looked upward, I slowly turned to see Bo standing at the top of the staircase, sweating and an angry expression on his face.

"That bitch," Bo pointed at me. "She was all over me then she thought she heard you so she bolted. Vince, you can't trust her."

I latched my arms around him and sobbed into his chest, "Vincent, he's lying."

"Who you gonna believe, your own brother or some girl?" Bo gritted his teeth.

Vincent pushed me back so he could look at my face, covered in sweat and tears.

"He's lying," I said through clenched teeth.

"Come on freak, dispose of her." Bo commanded.

"Vincent I trust you. I know you won't," my breath quickened with fear. "You know I love you."

Vincent looked up at Bo and pushed my away. He began to walk up the stairs and Bo bolted out the door and I heard footsteps pounding around upstairs.

"Freak you better watch yourself," I heard Bo's voice scream, it sounded like he was running around the House of Wax.

I gasped and rushed into the bedroom of the basement and sat down in the very corner of the bed against the wall with my legs held tightly to my chest, crying.

About twenty minutes later I heard someone coming down the staircase from the House of Wax, I squeezed my legs tighter to my chest.

Vincent appeared in front of me when I finally got the courage to look up, "Vincent?"

He didn't say anything. He simply sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. Cautiously I moved towards him, putting a hand on his back.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, my words intertwined with fear.

He looked up and pulled out a massive knife from his pocket, glazed with blood.

I didn't let go of him as he raised it up in front of his face.

"I'm not afraid of you. I trust you, remember?"

He threw the knife across the room so it stuck in the wall and then pulled my onto his lap, resting his head on my shoulder and cried.

I rubbed his head and held him closer with my other arm. His voice was hoarse when he began speaking, "I killed him."

I bit my lip hard and tasted a tinge of blood in my mouth, "Why?"

"He told me if I didn't kill you," he choked. "That he would do it himself."

I held him tighter, "I love you."

His grip around my waist was nearly bone crunching, "I love you too. Don't leave me please."

"Never."


	6. Or is he?

Chapter 6

(Caitlins POV)

I sat alone in the bedroom waiting for Emily and everyone else to get back. God knows where Nick went.

Suddenly I heard the door slam downstairs, and I took them two at a time until I saw Emily and Vincent.

"Hey guys!" I smiled cheerfully. "How'd it go?"

Vincent looked at me and then immediately looked away, trudging to the basement.

"What happened?" I asked before Emily could run after him.

"He killed Bo." She replied slowly, looking at the ground.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Why?"

"Because Bo tried to kiss me. Vincent…went after him and Bo said that if Vincent didn't kill me then he would." Her face fell.

"Oh my God, Em." I went on, "That's s—

"I'm back!" Nick's voice came loudly from behind us.

I turned around and smiled broadly at the sight of Nick. His clothes were muddy and covered in blood, but he held a dead deer proudly in his hand.

"I killed it myself." He boasted, wiggling his eyebrows at us.

I frowned at the lifeless, limp deer body and looked at Emily, who had a horrified look on her face.

"I'm a vegetarian!" Emily gasped, taking a step back. "How could you?!"

Nick shrugged. "I'm not. And you used to kill people so I wouldn't think you would be a vegetarian anyway."

"I USED to kill people. Not anymore. Whatever I'll just eat some grass or something." She joked, rolling her eyes and walking down to the basement.

Nick and I looked at each other until finally I said, "Can you put that outside? It's creepy."

"How is it creepy?"

"Hmmm maybe it's the fact that its throat is dripping blood? Or maybe how its eyes stare blankly into space?" I laughed. "Please, just take it outside."

After eating, where we all had to sit and listen to Nick brag about the deer he caught, Nick and I clambered into bed.

"So." I sighed, lying my head on his chest, "How do you like it here?"

"It's alright. Creepy, but alright." He replied, stroking my hair.

"Yeah."

For a while we didn't say anything. I laid there, smelling his cologne and the smell of soap (We both had taken showers), and felt his chest rising and falling under me.

"Do you think we'll ever leave?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him.

"Yeah…"

"I mean if we wanted to be together and start a f---

I was about to say family, but I stopped myself. I forced myself to look at his face, and all I saw a blank but interested stare.

"Nick…I…uh…"

"Stop. I love you." He whispered softly, shifting so we were both facing each other.

I lent in to kiss him, my lips millimeters from his. "I love you too." Chills went down my spine as his fingers brushed my bare stomach.

"Cait…" He murmured into the kiss.

In the middle of the night, I woke up lying naked next to Nick. I smiled, stroked his head and rolled over on my side, facing away from him. I closed my eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. Suddenly I heard the door creak, and I looked up to see it open. I saw no one there, but that didn't keep my heart from racing frantically.

"Hello?" I whispered, "Em? Is that y—

My whisper came to a halt as a hand came over my mouth. I tried screaming, which ended badly, so instead I glared frantically at the figure above me.

It smiled maniacally, and growled, "You better shut up, or you're in for it do you understand you pretty little slut?"

My eyes widened as I realized that the figure was Bo. Bo took out a knife and held it in the air, the moonlight from the window above the bed making the blade turn a metallic, liquid silver. I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. A creak rang throughout the house, and as Bo glanced away, I tried desperately to cover myself with blankets, covering my naked body. Bo saw what I was doing and grinned.

"Can't hide now darlin'."

He grabbed me by my arms and pulled them over my head with one of his hands over my mouth and dragged me to his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VINCENTS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Emily who was sleeping next to me, her head nuzzled into my chest as we rested on top of my bed in the basement.

Although it was cold and damp down there she never seemed to mind, as long as I didn't leave her side.

"I can't sleep," she suddenly huffed, rolling onto her back.

I smirked from under my mask, "Why?"

"Don't know," she rolled onto her stomach, propping her head up with her hands. "So, what time is it."

I eyed her body as she stretched out, her tank top moving up a little exposing her stomach. Grazing her thigh which showed from under her shorts with my hand, I shrugged. "don't know."

She let out a long and intentionally dramatic sigh. All of a sudden, Sadie, our hunting dog pounced up on the bed.

"Hey Sadie," Emily laughed, getting a lick on the hand as a returned greeting.

Sadie curled up in a ball at the end of the bed. "Can we go somewhere?"

I looked up at her from where my eyes were before on her leg, "Sure. Where?"

She tapped her fingers on my chest after she moved so she was laying on me, my fingers lightly touching the back of her thigh.

"You never sit still," I laughed.

She gave me a look and smiled, "Wellllll, when I'm bored…."

"I know, I know," I mumbled. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go swimming." She suggested.

"Fine."

"Don't get too excited. You may blow up," she said sarcastically as she reached for her bag. "Aren't you gonna change?"

"I swim naked," I joked, walking over to a beat up dresser and pulled out a pair of Bo's old swim shorts which he gave to me. My heart felt a pang of agony when I remembered what happened earlier today. My own brother lay gasping on the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth…

When I turned around she was already dressed in a bikini with a black top and gray bottoms. She looked up and saw me staring. She smirked wickedly, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and walked around the corner to change, not wanting to offend her. Once I had the black shorts on I walked out and we both headed up through the trap door and into the house.

She scurried around me and into the kitchen to check the clock, "It's only midnight."

"Only?" I asked.

She sighed, "Sorry I forgot you had a bedtime. All serial killers need to be sleeping by eight P.M."

"Don't be a wise ass," I teased.

"Vincent," she laughed quietly as we walked out the door and down the driveway to the right. "I have never heard you curse before!"

"Sorry," I quickly added, feeling guilty quickly.

Great…why would I be so ungentlemanly?

To my relief she said, "Don't worry about it. You can talk dirty around me love."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. We walked over to the lake and onto the small creaky dock which jutted out into the water by about ten feet.

She quickly walked to the end and jumped into the freezing water, coming up a few moments later shaking. "I-it's f-f-rrezing!"

Slowly I walked down the dock, placing the knife I secretly brought with me down and slid into the icy water.

"You planning on taking me out here?" she asked, eyeing where I placed the knife down.

I sighed and swam past her, she splashed over right behind me, landing on my back.

"You can't escape now," she said evilly.

I responded by throwing her over me, "Oh yes I can."

She resurfaced and smirked, "Hey, that's not fair."

"How is that?"

"You're stronger," she pouted.

"I'll give you a free shot," I sighed, swimming backwards a little.

Her lip twitched a little and she let out a playful growl as she went underwater. When she didn't come back up as soon as I thought she did I swam over to the dock and pulled myself up, sitting on the edge. The moonlight let out an eerie radiance which dimly lit up the lake, making it shimmer a silver hue. While I was basking in the beauty of the moon and my surroundings I felt my legs being pulled into the water.

In one quick jerk I flew forward and nearly jumped out of the water for my knife before I realized Emily was under the dock and she pulled me in.

"You actually scared me," I pulled her shivering body closer, moving my hands down her slick sides.

"C-c-can we get out?" her lips were tinged with dark blue over her usual pink color.

I nodded and quickly held her tightly against my chest and lifted us out of the water with my free arm. We both fell back onto the dock and she moved closer immediately.

"I'm pr-pretty sure I-I hav-have frostbite," she hugged her knees closely and sniffed.

"Why don't we go back to the house and you can sit by the fire for a little?"

She nodded and I stood up. Because she showed no signs of wanting to move anytime soon I picked her up and held her like my mother used to hold me and walked back to the house.

"Whose idea was it to go swimming in the middle of January?" I asked, pushing the door to the house open with my foot.

I placed her down on the couch and wrapped a soft deer skin blanked around her, holding her on my lap and rubbing her arms.

"I'm going to go get your clothes," I moved her off my lap and onto the couch.

"Mmmk," she whispered.

I turned around to look at her one more time before going upstairs to the trapdoor and saw that she was already sleeping. Once I reached the room and lifted up the creaky entrance I stopped, hearing a muffled noise.

"Stop, stop," I heard being begged from Bo's room, the thin walls not holding back the noise that the person was making.

For a moment I almost hopped down and just got Emily's clothes, thinking it was some girl Bo found out in the woods and decided to have a little fun with but then I stopped.

Bo was dead.


	7. sickness sucks

Chapter 7

(Caitlin's POV)

I was being pulled by my arms down the wooden hallway by Bo and once he reached his bedroom he slung me onto the bed, throwing one of his shirts at me.

"Cover your damn self up," he ordered, I whimpered but complied.

"We need to talk about something. Now," he paced back and forth. "You and Emily are best friends; tell me why she likes Vincent and not me."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "You couldn't have waited?! I was NAKED for Christ's sake!"

He glared at me. "Just answer the question."

"I don't really know Vincent so I wouldn't be able to tell you that." I replied, sighing.

He rushed over to the wall, banding his head against it. "I don't understand! I would do anything for her and she loves that freak! I mean why she would choose HIM over ME is so STUPID!!!!"

"Um, yeah." I agreed, covering myself up with his t-shirt.

I didn't really agree, but I would do anything to get away from him at this point. Suddenly the door burst open, and Vincent was standing in the doorway. Bo growled, stepping forward. Vincent looked from me to him.

"I thought you were dead." He stared blankly at Bo.

Bo grinned wickedly. "Yeah well you thought wrong."

Vincent stared at his brother, "I don't want to hurt you."

Right behind Vincent was someone who looked like they were hunched over, they began coughing wildly.

Vincent whipped around and Bo gasped, "Emily? Doll are you ok?"

Emily fell to her knees and held herself up with her hands, gasping and coughing.

"What's wrong with her?" I gasped.

Bo stood up and shoved Vincent away from her, "What did you do you freak?!"

Vincent growled at him and picked Emily up, placing her on the bed next to me.

"You're the one who knows all that doctor shit, help her!" Bo snapped, shoving Vincent towards Emily.

I looked at her laying next to me, her face was pale and her eyes had a dazed look in them.

"I think she has pneumonia," Vincent said after exchanging whispers with Emily.

"So what do we do?" I asked, feeling self-conscious about my clothes.

"She needs rest and to be warmer."

"I can keep her warm," Bo began to take his shirt of and walk towards Emily.

Vincent let out a low growl and stood between them. Emily began hacking again and then groaned when it died down.

"Vincent," she moaned. "I feel like shit."

Just then, Nick was standing in the doorway and was groggily rubbing the back of his head with his eyes squinted. "What's going on?"

I glared at Bo before looking back at Nick, "He dragged me in here so he could find out why Emily doesn't like him."

I heard Vincent let out an angry breath.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Emily coughed.

Vincent silently took her in his arms and walked out of the room.

"You did what?" Nick suddenly woke up, realizing what I said.

"I needed to borrow her for a minute," Bo said. "now git!!"

Quickly I stood up and pushed Nick back into our bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMILY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fire.

FIRE.

My body was on fire. Gasping for air, I sat up and started pushing my sweaty hair out of my face. I kicked the multiple layers of blankets off my body and took off the fuzzy sweatpants which I was wearing.

No, I wasn't on fire. But I was sweating like crazy, lying on the living room couch. I put a hand to my forehead and continued gasping for air, then it started again. I broke out into a coughing fit and when it stopped I ran into the kitchen to spit something that I hacked up into the sink.

I was wearing a giant long sleeved t-shirt which barely covered my now bare legs, revealing my underwear.

Good god I hope Bo doesn't come downstairs.

I walked back into the living room which looked like Caitlin cleaned (A LOT) and sat back down on the couch, staring into the lit fire place. A nose came from my left and when I looked over Bo was standing in the doorway.

"Fuck," I muttered before pushing the blankets off the couch.

"You alright? I thought I heard someone puking up a dead calf," he leaned in the doorway.

"What?" I asked, staring at him blankly.

"Never mind. You alright?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine."

"Alright," he nodded.

After a few moments I looked back up at him, standing in the doorway still. "What?"

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Actually," I said. "Can you get me my shorts?"

"Where exactly are they?" he asked.

"Downstairs," I coughed.

"How about I give you a pair of mine. Don't think Vince would be too happy if I pranced myself downstairs right now."

"True," I agreed. "We don't need you to have to rise from the dead again."

He let out a fake laugh and walked back upstairs.

Why was he acting normal? He never acts normal…he's always just trying to pick me up or talk trash about Vincent.

He appeared again bearing a pair of black shorts. He walked over to the couch and handed them to me, plopping down onto the mound of blankets.

I stood up and pulled them on, expecting Bo to be staring at me the whole time. To my surprise he was looking deeply into the fire. When he felt me staring at him he looked up and gave me a questioning glance.

"I thought…never mind." I mumbled.

He grunted, "Ok."

I sighed and sat back down, "So…you were awake?"

"No," he huffed. "Your hacking is gonna wake the whole damn house up."

I rolled my eyes and coughed a few times, "Well sorry for being sick. What time is it anyway?"

"Six," he replied. "I gotta go check on Lester soon."

"Lester?"

"Our other brother," Bo said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I choked. "Alright then. So when will I get to meet this Lester?"

"You already did. He said you told him to move his truck. He told me you looked like you though he was gonna rape yah," Bo laughed.

"Funny," I rolled my eyes. "He seemed…."

"Dirty? Freaky? Nasty?"

"Nice."

Bo sighed and stood up, "I never will get you darlin'. Now I gotta go, see you later. Make sure Vincent doesn't get into no trouble now, will ya?"

"Of course," I laid back down when he moved off the couch, falling back asleep right after I heard the front door shut closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~about 10 AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later I awoke to the sound of feet coming down the steps so quickly it sounded like they were falling. But when I looked up I saw Nick splattered on the ground at the end of the steps, he slowly got up, groaning in pain. He looked up to see me staring at him, wide eyed.

He got up and tried to flip his non-existent hair, "Whoa."

I burst out laughing and he looked up, glaring at me. "What?"

"You just totally fell down the stairs!" I said as I broke out into a coughing fit from laughing.

"Oh," he said, half-mindedly and walked into the kitchen.

I threw the blankets off of myself before following him into the kitchen, which looked like Caitlin also cleaned, where Nick was pouring a glass of milk. He took a big gulp, "Is this a new kind of milk?"

"No…it's skim…"

"Tastes…chunky."

I tore the glass from his hands, "Don't drink that!"

I took the container of milk from his other hand, "This was due three months ago!"

Caitlin soon came into the room, searching the fridge for food. "There's nothing in here but a moldy piece of bread and a bowl of melted butter."

"I think that's wax," I said, poking at it with a fork.

Nick grabbed a spoon, "I'm about to go eat the deer carcass outside. I'm so hungry."

Caitlin eyed his spoon, "What exactly are you gonna do with that?"

"Don't know yet," he paced around the kitchen, looking in each one of the bare cabinets.

"I think you and I should go shopping today," I coughed then spit what I coughed up into the sink.

"You're not going anywhere," I heard being whispered into my ear. When I turned around quickly I saw Vincent towering over me.

I sighed, "Fine. Nick can go then. The truck is in the driveway."

"I'll drive," Nick quickly said, taking the keys from Vincent. "And well get cold stuff."

Once they left the house I burst out into another round of coughing.

"Lay down," commanded Vincent.

"Fine," I huffed. "Don't let me do anything. I'll just sit around all day and do nothing. I mean I can just sit on the couch and do NOTHING."

I complained to myself as I walked into the living room, Vincent snickering behind me. He followed me to the couch where I sat down and he cautiously looked back at me.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and began to walk away but I leapt up (which was a bad idea) and because my breathing was so horrible, I started coughing again.

"Can you sit still for two seconds?" he huffed, lifting me easily by the waist and onto the couch so my back was to his chest.

I coughed, "No."


	8. a world i didnt know existed

**sorry it took me so long to update, had a lot of stuff to do. Finally writing again. PM me about stuff u wanna see happen, I'll make it happen lol***

Chapter 9

(Emily's POV)

It had been at least two weeks since i had been sick and I was finally feeling better. After days of hacking up orange gunk in the middle of the night, random hot flashes, and making Vincent put up with my coughing fits, it was over.

Now that it was the beginning of February the weather was still cold, but not as freezing as the deep winter was in Ambrose.

As I sat on the wooden railing of the front poarch thinking to myself, I didn't notice Caitlin come outside, her blonde hair swinging around her as she walked over.

"Hey Em," her voice cutting through my thoughts.

"Hey Cait," I responded, tugging on my equally long bronze hair. My bangs had grown out so much within the past month that I had pushed them off to the side.

"So I was thinking," she sat down next to me as we eyed Nick and Bo working on the pick-up. Their faces were smudged with black as Nick handed tools to Bo who was under the car.

"Yeah?"

"I think you and I should go into town tonight to do our job as the lures. There hasn't been anyone here for a while now," she bit her lip tensely.

Surprised I answered, "Sure, I guess. We should probably go somewhere that kids our age would be."

"So like a club or something," her face lit up. A cool breeze flew by and I pulled my knees closer to me, the hoodie I was wearing slightly warming up my exposed legs because my cotton shorts were not doing much to keep me warm.

Bo laughed from under the car, "No clubs in this part a' town girlies. You gotta go into the next town over for that."

"I know," Caitlin snapped. "That's what we were talking about, luring people from that town into here."

He slid out from under the car, "As long as you aint too suspicious about it. I don't need no damn po-lice round here, you got me?"

Caitlin was already back to talking to me about what she was going to wear but my mind was wandering elsewhere. All I wanted to do right now was go down into the House of Wax basement where I would find a lonely man sitting at a desk where he would probably be painting or sculpting a new piece of artwork for it to be hung in the House. His long jet black hair would be hanging in his perfectly pale wax face, his deep brown eyes staring out from behind it. His rough hands working with either a brush or a mold, making every detail perfect.

So perfect. Just like him. But he doesn't know it. He thinks he's a freak, he thinks he's ugly. But no to me. To me he is my life, the man who I would give anything for.

And today I was going to tell him how much he meant to me.

No matter how nervous I was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~about 8 PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Emmmm!" Caitlin whined from the other side of her bedroom, pulling on yet another outfit.

"What now?" I sighed, fingering my hair as I waited for her to finish getting ready.

"What should I wear?"

I walked over to the mound of clothes that lay on her bed, "This one."

She put it on and smiled. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, red heels, and a long flowy red, black, and yellow halter neck top which was dangerously low cut. Mine was cut just the same except it was all black and criss-crossed down my back; I had on a pair of black skinny jeans and matching heels.

"Ill meet you downstairs," she said before rushing to clean up her mess.

Once I reached the living room where all four of the guys were (Bo, Vincent, Nick, and Lester…oh and the dog) they all turned.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, making Lester laugh obnoxiously.

Vincent growled at him and walked over to me, leading me into the kitchen. Before I could ask what was wrong his expression told it all. He seemed worried.

I kissed his waxy cheek, "Don't be upset. I love you forever."

At that moment of course Caitlin came flying down the steps and out the front door, grabbing my arm and the keys on her way out.

The outside of this club we found a town or two over was slightly crowded. It was crowded enough that Caitlin decided we weren't waiting in line so she walked right past everyone else, getting a few glares along the way. I sighed and followed her, not wanting to stand by myself in the cold.

"Jesus Christ Cait," I muttered as we reached the bouncer in the front of the line. He eyed the both of us then lifted the rope to let us in, getting a few groans and cusses from the girls in line still.

Once we were inside I saw that the place was just your average club, tons of people dancing, talking, drinking, lots of flashing lights, loud music, and tons of people our age enjoying it all.

Not even five minutes into us being there, we were sitting near the back wall, sipping at an overpriced drink which the bartender gave us for free. But then two guys came walking over to us, Caitlin and I exchanged a glance.

"That's them," I muttered and she nodded.

"Hey ladies!" the taller one with shaggy dark hair smiled, his teeth perfectly white. His friend stood next to him, a sleeveless shirt showing his steroid enduced muscles.

"My names Marc," steroid boy said. "And this is my friend Jarrett."

"Hey," I smiled, cocking my head to the side. "I'm Emily and this is Caitlin."

Marc eyed Caitlin up and down, then ruffled his blonde buzz cut with his hand, "Why don't we go talk over there?"

"Sure," Caitlin nodded, taking his hand and over to the other side of the room.

I looked back at Jarrett. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and smiled again, "So I havnt seen you around here ever."

I shrugged, "This isn't really my scene. Immature kids running around like this."

He seemed shocked, "Yeah totally. Yeah…I mean come on right? Time to grow up. I'm just here because Marc wanted to come."

Wow…no mind of his own.

"So…uh…has anyone ever told you that you have really nice hair?" he struggled.

I sighed and tried to remember why I was here so I sucked it up.

I giggled and touched the end of my long hair, "You think? I really like yours too."

I reached over and let my fingers run through his smooth dark brown hair and he moved closer so my back was to the wall and his body was pressed to mine. He bent down a little and I let him kiss me a few times before he attempted to stick his tongue in my mouth then I pulled away.

"Why don't we get out of here?"

His eyes widened, "Alright. We can go to my place if you-

"Let's go find our friends then drive back to mine. They can take your car and we can take mine," I interjected.

"Cool."

"Dude," Jarret said once we pulled into Ambrose, the isolated towns lights shining through the dark night. "this place is so shady."

I shrugged as we reached the house, pulling into the driveway I smiled to myself thinking about how I would soon get to see Vincent again.

"Does anybody else even live here?" he broke through the silence.

"Yeah," I lied. "It's like midnight so everyone is sleeping. Come on lets go inside."

"Aight," he hopped out of the car and over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. There was a rustling in the bushes near us and Jarrett jumped a little. "What was that?"

"Our dog, now come on." I grabbed his hand and led him into the house, Caitlin and steroid guy whose name I had already forgotten following behind.

_I walked back down a back road in Ambrose coming home from school along the fenced in Sinclair home, it was the middle of winter and as usual the weather was below freezing. My black jacket and scarf were wrapped tightly around my thirteen year old pale skinned body. As I was walking back to my house I walked past three girls who I went to school with, Christy, Raya, and Nora. All three girls were plated with pink coats and long blonde glossy hair, their shrill voices giggling loudly, cutting through the icy air. When I walked past them one of them called after me, "FREAK!" I kept walking, used to the usual comments I got from them. But I stopped suddenly as I walked past the front gate to the Sinclair home. There was a boy standing in the bushes, I wouldn't have noticed him if I hadn't been diverting myself from the girls. He just stood there staring back at me. He was dressed in baggy black pants, a large black jacket and his shoulder length black hair hung in his face, pressed down by a black hat. But his face seemed perfect, flawless. I stepped into the main entrence and the girls began to call things at me again. Freak. His dark brown eyes seemed to shine against the snow covered ground. Loser. He was perfect. Ugly. I just needed to get closer. Stupid. I was about three feet from him when the girls finally gave up and walked away. "Hi," I whispered. His eyes seemed to widen a little and I noticed he had a mask on. "Don't be scared," I whispered again, mostly to myself. I let my hand out to him which he stared at. But then after five minutes he reached out too, his icy fingers touching mine for a brief second before he took off, running into the backyard of his house. That was the first time I saw Vincent Sinclair._

"I still think this place is sketchy," Jarrett's voice came from the kitchen, and I looked over at him from the couch.

"You two live together alone here?" muscle guy asked.

"No," I muttered.

Jarrett plopped down next to me, nuzzling my neck. "Who else lives here?"

"My brother," Caitlin inserted, noticing I almost blew our cover. "He should be around here somewhere."

"Why don't we go check the House of wax, maybe he's there?" I suggested, wanting to get this over with.

"Why don't we just hang out here," Jarrett moved closer, kissing my cheek then my hair.

I heard a noise coming from behind us and sat still, knowing it was him.

"Or if you want," he bit my ear softly, "we can go upstairs."

I heard a growl.

Jarrett took matters in his own hands and grabbed my face, kissing me roughly. I pushed his face away and he flew backwards. I knew I didn't push him away that aggressively but it made sense when I saw Vincent standing over him, holding him up and throwing him into the wall.

Jarrett screamed a few curses before scrambling to his feet, Vincent drew his knife and I saw that Nick already had muscle guy in the corner, Caitlin scurried upstairs and into her bedroom when the boys started screaming and attempting to escape.

I ran over to Vincent and put my hand on his back, "Not in the house."

He growled a little and dragged a screaming Jarrett out of the house with Nick right behind him. I heard Bo yell 'Yee-doggie we got ourselves a new addition!' I walked into the basement and sat on the bed to wait for Vincent.

Sleep came over me easily after I changed into one of his t-shirts and threw my shirt and pants into the corner of the room. But I was woken up when Vincent came into the room, dropping his knife on the table and then walking a little. I looked over to see what he was doing when it got silent to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. Crawling over to him, I began to rub his shoulders and back, kissing his neck a few times.

"I love you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him from the back. He turned his head around and stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"How?"

"Because you're perfect," I pushed a piece of hair out of his face, letting my hand take off his mask with one slow movement.

"You're insane," he looked back forward.

I moved over so I was sitting on his lap, "I am insane but you are perfect."

He smiled a little, "I love you."

I tilted his chin up and kissed his lips softly then pulled back, "This is the first time i've kissed you with your mask off."

"I know. I hate it."

"Why?"

"Because you have to look at my face."

"I love your face, you have a nice face," I kissed him again a few more times.

"I have a deformed hideous face," he pulled away.

"Don't listen to Bo. He's just jealous because he knows you're a better person then he is." I pulled his face back.

He pulled away again, "You should be with him. People can look at him and not be disgusted."

I growled and pushed him back on the bed so I was straddling him and kissed him feircly, "I don't want Bo. I want his twin brother."

I kissed him again before he could say anything back and he gave up, cautiously putting his hands on my waist, pulling my body to his. I brushed my tongue against his lips, he let his our to slowly glide across mine. My hand rubbed up and down his chest which was covered by a cold sweater, I pulled back so I was sitting on his waist,sliding my hands up his shirt and onto his perfect stomach.

He made a noise in the back of his throat before helping me slide it off of him. I returned the favor by taking mine off, revealing nothing but a black bra and underwear. His large hands slid down my flat stomach with little force, I traced the scar on the right side of his face, then leaning down to kiss it softly.

My hands then fluttered down to the zipper on his pants, unbuttoning them then unzipping painfully slowly. After sliding them down his legs with him helping a little, I snapped the elastic on his boxers and then pulled them down. I kissed a straight line across his waist, then down a little farther. He grunted a little then let out a short breath. I could tell he wasn't going to push me to do anything so I decided to have a little fun with it.

Biting softly a little lower but not yet on anything important, I licked a small line then kissed it again. Then lower. And lower. Then when I reached it I kissed all the way down before making him even more ready for me. I pulled back up, making him sigh in disagreement.

"Ill let you finish, just not like that," I whispered into his ear then biting it. "Don't be afraid, do what you want."

He stared into my eyes for a moment before kissing my cheek and wrapping his arms around my waist to push me onto my back, he climbed on top of me and returned the favor with one of my favorite features about him which were his hands.

I gave him a look when he brought his hands up before I wanted him to and he then pulled my underwear off the rest of the way then kissed my lips for a long period of time.

"I love you," he whispered into my mouth.

"I love you too," I said before he took me to a world which I didn't even know of until then.


	9. we need more males

**Thank you to Ghostwriter for the help with this one. And thank you for all your comments, they inspire me to keep writing.**

Vincent's POV

Never before had I had more of a pleasant morning then this one. Emily was laying next to me on her stomach, her pale bare back poking out from under the fleece blanked which lay on top of us. I traced my finger down the slope of her shoulder blade before laying on my back with my hands behind my head.

_There she sat on the same spot she always did, that chair next to my workbench, her knees held tightly to her chest and her large sweatshirt with the sleeves which were way too long. She didn't notice me watching her until she saw that I had stopped working. Embarrassed, I turned my attention back to my work. _

"_Vincent?" she asked, her voice low, knowing if my mother heard her we would both be thrown through a wall. I looked up. "Where do you see me in two years, when I am out of high school?"_

_This question…she's asked it before but last time I just shrugged and let it go. It scared me to think that soon she would be leaving me. She would go off to live her life. Meet new people. Get a great job and have a beautiful home. She would meet someone she loves who she could show her family and friends. Have children without the risk of deformities. _

_Angrily I threw the paintbrush I was working with down on the table and stood up. Startled, she rushed over, putting a hand on my arm. "Are you alright?"_

_Alright? How could I be alright when you would soon be leaving me forever? She had no idea how much I needed her. I loved her but I could never tell her that. Our relationship up until now has mostly consisted of me talking little and her talking a lot. But I liked it that way. Her voice calmed me when I worked versus Bo's which just peeved me. It was nothing on a romantic level, but how I wish it was. I would love to hold her in my arms for just a moment and breathe her in. _

_She could never love me like that. _

_I mean look at me._

"But look at us now," I laughed so quietly that it was impossible to hear. After a few moments she began to stir, flipping over on her side. Then a few seconds later on the other. Then the other.

"You know how I can tell you're awake?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Hows that?" her eyes popped open.

"You never sit still when you're awake. But then again you move a lot in your sleep too," I kissed her cheek and pushed a stray hair out of the way.

"Sorry," she breathed, leaning her head on my chest. We laid there for a few moments before she reached to the end of the bed and pulled her t-shirt from last night on and then got up to put on a pair of shorts. After handing me my pants I stood up and followed her lead.

Once we got upstairs Nick and Caitlin were sitting in the living room with Bo slapping the television a few times attempting to make it work.

"Let's go for a walk," Emily suggested, diverting my attention from the others.

I nodded and she took my hand, leading me outside after I pulled on my jacket and handing her the black sweatshirt which was hanging on a chair next to us. The cool air immediately clung to us, as if it were waiting for our arrival outside.

As it were like a device was pulling us to it, the first thing she and I walked towards was The House of Wax. The large front doors had a 'closed' sign on it which we obviously ignored and walked inside.

After looking around for a few moments I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Emily's voice came from my side, her arm wrapping around mine.

I squinted and surveyed the museum, "I have too many male figures. I need more female."

"I don't know how I can lure a girl into town," she thought. "But maybe…"

"What?"

"Maybe if we can convince Nick to do it." She finished.

"You mean if we can convince Caitlin to let Nick do it," I corrected.

She snorted, "True. Nick doesn't seem like he'd mind going out for a night."

"Why not Bo though?" I wondered.

"He's too old, it would be creepy for him to pick up a girl my age."

I growled a little, "Thanks."

"OH!" she caught herself. "But I don't know…it's different with us. With Bo and the girl it would be a one-night-stand I guess you could call it. And for you and I…."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

She sighed, sensing the awkwardness and kept walking around, I followed slowly, taking in some of the artwork around us.

"I'm gonna go talk to Nick about that," Emily turned towards me once we were in the kitchen.

I nodded and walked away to go down to the basement and work on a new painting.


	10. Don't act Insane

****sorry it's taking so long. I have winter break now so I'm gonna be able to update a lot **** R&R. Oh and PM me any ideas or anything u wanna see happen!**

**Ok so with the ages, I messed up a few chapters ago by saying she moved when she was 13. I changed it so she moved a few months before she met Caitlin in their senior year. Emily and Caitlin just graduated high school a few days prior to the Ambrose trip, Emily missing the boys so much.**

**WARNING: contains slight rape and a lot of cursing in this chapter!!! **

Chapter 11

Emily's POV

"Godddddddddddddddd!" I groaned dramatically as I stomped down the stairs. The eyes of Bo and Vincent burned into my back as I dragged my feet into the living room.

"Honey you're gonna make the next town over hear yah," Bo said as he sharpened a butchers knife in his lap.

"I'm so bored!" I whined then sat down in the middle of the room, both brothers staring at me with amused expressions.

"Would you like me to dance for you?" Bo asked sarcastically.

"Yes that would be nice thank you." I retorted.

I laid back on the plush carpet and let out another sigh.

"What now?" Bo's accented voice filled the air.

"Nothing," I smirked.

I heard Vincent snicker as Bo mocked me walking to the kitchen, sighing dramatically.

"That's one hell of a woman you got there brother," he said before exiting through the front door. "I'm going shopping in town with Lester then to the bar somewhere."

I climbed up onto the couch next to Vincent and cuddled next to him which he welcomed in eagerly.

"Nick is gone," I informed him. "Caitlin went with him to see if she can try to get someone back tonight."

After a few moments of silence I sat up onto his lap, "Lets do something."

"Last time you had that idea you got pneumonia," he spoke for the first time to me since we went to the House of Wax that morning. His voice was an exact replica of Bo's, yet completely different. Bo's voice was mocking in a way, like everything he said was a challenge. But Vincent's was soft yet full of strength and fear at the same time. Yes he did have that slight southern twang to his voice but I found it horribly adorable.

"We have the house to ourselves, we can do anything we want," I sucked on my bottom lip.

He glanced down at me and didn't say anything. Suddenly we heard voices outside and he leapt up, I stood up after him and walked over to the curtain covered window. I pulled back slightly and he looked out from behind me. There were two people walking hand in hand with one other person next to them.

I looked up at Vincent and smiled, "Can I help?"

He shook his head before walking into the other room to put on his jacket which covered over his knife that was snug in its holster.

"Why not?" I huffed, following after him.

"There are two men, it's too dangerous."

"I've done this before Vincent!"

"With Bo and me helping you and you always get a girl," he shot me a look.

Before he left to sneak upstairs then out into his lair to go into the House of Wax, I pulled back on his jacket.

"You can help me and I can have the girl that's with them. You know I can do it."

"I don't want you to get hurt. It's too risky. Remember that time that you took on the guy?"

_The summer air was whisking through the night as Bo and I sat out on the front porch of the house, drinking and telling stories about random things. The town was empty and dead. But then we saw two men walking around from down in town. _

"_Looks like we're gonna be playing tonight baby girl," Bo said, pulling me closer to him. *__**remember Emily and Bo used to go out although Emily and Vincent secretly loved each other***_

_I watched as the two men walked around, banging on windows of the secluded stores, and then pulled at the doors. They were both wearing hunting clothes, head to toe in camouflage. _

"_They have guns Bo," I put a hand on the five inch knife that I had in my sweatshirts pocket._

_He looked at me, "You'll be fine. Now come on, go tell Vincent we have visitors and wait for me to bring them back to the house."_

"_Fine," I said and grabbed the door knob, happy that I had an excuse to go into the basement._

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He kissed me roughly before walking off down the steps and I entered the house. _

_I grimaced and put two fingers to my lips, "God…"_

_After rushing up to the office and through the back room to lift up the trap door, I dropped down into Vincent's lair and he glanced up from his desk in the far side of the room._

"_Bo said to tell you we have visitors here, two guys."_

_He nodded and stood up, not saying a word to me as he walked past me to pull on a jacket and select a knife to use for the kill._

_I sat down on his workbench, "Didn't Bo say he wants this one done by tonight?"_

_Vincent glanced at the half finished man laying on his table and nodded solemnly._

"_You won't be able to finish it if you go out to help Bo," I stared at the waxy figure on the table with cold eyes staring back at me. "If you want I can help him instead."_

_Vincent looked at me and shook his head._

"_He won't care if I say I wanted to help, you know he wouldn't."_

_He thought for a second before nodding. He stared at me for a moment as if to say thank you and went back to working at his desk on something for the model._

_I walked over behind him, touched my hand on his shoulder and he turned around. My mouth hung open for a moment before I shook my head and walked out of the room to wait for Bo to lure the men back_

_A few minutes later Bo's tall silhouette appeared from outside the windows, I leapt up off of a kitchen stool and took a casual position cleaning up a random mess in the front living room._

_Bo opened up the door with the two men following short behind._

"_Hello there pretty lady," he greeted me._

"_This your fine wife here?" the man with the longish black hair and slight beard asked. He appeared to be in his twenties. "Or your sister? She seems pretty young."_

"_I'm fifteen," I said, knowing I looked about twenty, I've gotten that a lot._

_His friends eyes widened, "Are you pullin my leg?"_

_Bo chimed in quickly, "Yeah she is. We're both twenty five and yes we're married. We live here in this house alone."_

"_Seems like you live here in this town alone," the friend with the fiery red hair chimed in._

_I caught the black haired man staring at me._

"_What did you say your name was?" my voice having the slight southern accent like Bo's._

"_I'm Hulbert and this is my buddy Red," he looked me up and down and I grimaced slightly._

"_Baby why don't you show me where that leak was in the kitchen real quick before I show these two to their rooms?" Bo suddenly came in, wrapping his arm around my waist._

_He led me into the kitchen, "Vincent know what's goin on baby girl?"_

"_Yep," I nodded. "But I wanna help you instead. I told him to stay downstairs and work on the guy we just got last week."_

_He glared at me, "I don't want you workin these two. One of them has a huntin rifle, yah hear?"_

_I knew what I had to do to get my way…_

_I pulled him closer and brushed my lips across his, "Baby, please? You know I want to do this."_

_He sighed, "You owe me later."_

_I smiled, "Good. You should ask Red to go help you with somethin. His buddy sure seems like he'd be ok with stayin here with me alone."_

"_You that desperate to get with someone else?" Bo snapped._

"_I'm not going to fuck with him Bo," I snarled. "It'll be easy to get him vulnerable."_

"_Fine," he huffed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."_

"_I won't."_

"_Hey boys!" Bo shouted, still giving me that seductively evil glance he always did that made me want him, and he knew it._

_I grabbed onto one of his belt loops and pulled him closer; he gave me a wicked lip twitch._

"_Red?" Bo asked loudly._

"_What's goin on brother?"_

"_I need yah to help me with somethin out back, seems like our pipes are messed up. Emily can show Hulbert to his room." Bo called to the other room. I was slowly biting down on his neck, then suddenly did it harder, making him let out a short breath._

"_You know I love when you get violent?" he whispered into my ear before biting down on it just as hard._

_I giggled viciously, "Oh, I know."_

"_Play nice with Hulbert. I think he really likes you," he said before giving me the look once more and departing the house with Red in front of him._

"_So, Emily right?" Hulbert appeared in the kitchen and I rubbed my reddened ear and nodded._

_I knew he wouldn't make a move on me just yet until I led him on knowing he thought Bo and I were married. And if I were a man I wouldn't fuck with anything that Bo claimed ownership to. He just had that look and attitude that nobody would cross. _

"_You and Bo have been married for how long?" he asked, leaning in the doorway. _

_I walked over to him and traced a finger down his chest, "Too long. But that's unimportant."_

"_Is it?" he asked, seeming taken aback._

"_Mmhm," I looked up at him and slid my hand down his shirt and hooked my fingers in his belt loops, pulling myself to his chest._

"_Are you sure he i-_

_I cut him off, "Bo is gonna be a while. Why don't I show you to your room?"_

"_A while. Alright, lead the way gorgeous."_

_I let my dirty blonde hair loose out of its pony tail and it flowed down to the center of my chest and took of my black zipper sweatshirt which belonged to Bo. I was wearing a white wife beater tank top which exposed part of my stomach and a pair of baby blue pajama shorts._

"_Here it is," I opened a door which led into a spare bedroom that nobody used. _

"_Thank you," he walked in and set his gun down in the corner. Fuck, he was the one with the gun._

_He sat on the bed and sighed dramatically as he took off his work boots. I walked over and sat on my knees in front of him, shooing away his hands lightly and untied his shoes myself. He watched as I threw both of them to the corner of the room then in one swift movement I had him on his back with me straddling him._

_His hands were all over me, trying to get my top and shorts off as I fiercely kissed him. I knew that I had to get him completely out of his mind before I would kill him._

_After pushing me onto my back and roughly sticking his hand down into my pants I pulled him off and onto his back. I suddenly realized that my knife was out in my sweatshirt pocket that I had left in the hallway._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

_I leapt off of Hulbert and fixed my crooked shorts._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, standing up ferociously. _

"_I need to go get something," I stumbled with the doorknob._

"_No you don't," he pulled me back onto the bed and tried ripping off my pants. I didn't have on my usual combat boots so I couldn't just kick him. _

_No, I had nothing. I was completely vulnerable. He was stronger than me and I was vulnerable. Defenseless. Exposed. Helpless._

"_Get off me!" I yelped, kicking at him._

"_Fucking bitch," he tried to flip me onto my stomach so I would stop kicking him in his abdomen._

_I screamed for Bo and for Vincent._

"_Who the fuck is Vincent?" he asked as he once again tried to pull down my shorts._

_Suddenly the door busted open and there he stood. Vincent had a foot long knife in his hand which he easily slipped through Hulbert's body. I laid back on the bed in fetal position, gasping for breath._

_Vincent finished and stared at me._

"_Sit," I commanded and he of course obeyed. He sat at the other side of the bed and I crawled over to him, still trying to catch my breath. I leaned into him and after a few seconds he put an arm around my waist and pulled my body closer._

"Right," I snapped out of my flashback after a millisecond.

Vincent continued for the upstairs before I got an idea and sprinted after him.

"Wait!" I yelped.

He turned to look at me.

"You can't just jump them. That is too risky. What if I lead them back to the house first? Can I at least do that to help you?" I jumped up and down in place.

He sighed and nodded, seeing how it was a better plan.

"Thank you!" I smiled and pulled of his mask, kissing him before I went to his lair to change.

He followed after me and we both stood in the underground basement, listening to the three walk around upstairs in the House of Wax.

"I'm gonna scare the shit outta them when I go up there no matter what," I told him as I pulled on a pair of jeans, combat boots, and a tight gray with black lace tank top.

"Don't act insane," Vincent said.

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"If you go up there and act suspicious they can overpower you," he explained.

"I'm not gonna go be some creep and just hang out in the shadows of the house of wax then jump out and be like 'come home with me kids'." I rolled my eyes and Vincent looked amused.

"I'm going to go lure some unknowing travelers into our home of doom, be right back." I added before leaving to walk upstairs and greet the group to their death.


	11. Outsiders

_**Dear my favorite people in the whole world (aka my readers),**_

_**Thanks for all the comments **____** they keep me writing, R&R, merci.**_

_**OMG, we have a cross-over my friends. Brace yourselves. It's gonna get CRAZY. And I mean KRAZZY. And the time period will make absolutely NO sense whatsoever (being that the crossoverers are from like 40 years before the time period house of wax was) but that's the joy in fanFICTION. The whole fiction bit.**_

_**Remember, I don't own anything. **_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**Fang**_

_**WARNING: POV CHANGES **_

_**Ps: sorry for the large before-note… I just had a lot to say.**_

Chapter 12

Bo's POV

The beer that sat before me was not even touched. Lester was rambling about something that I honestly didn't give a damn about.

My mind was elsewhere.

My mind was always elsewhere.

Ever since she left me.

Emily.

I had to break it off with her because I knew she was starting to have feelings for my brother. Couldn't blame her.

For some reason all I ever did was treat her like hell. I don't know why at all. I treated her worse than I treated Vincent. She would get upset and then disappear for a while, I knew she was talking to Vincent somewhere. He was there for her.

That time that we had those two hunters come into town and I let her take on the one with the gun she almost got killed. I shouldn't have even let her in the same room as them. My mind was screaming to protect her. To love her. To show her how I really felt. But that would leave a part of me vulnerable.

It was a surprise she stayed with me as long as she actually did. God how I love her. But whenever she told me she loved me I would just look at her and say, 'ok'. The look on her face killed me on the inside. It made my heart feel like it was thrown out of my body and into a cauldron of wax then set on display.

"Bo?" shouted Lester.

"What the hell do you want now?" I looked over.

"You keep doin this to me boy, tell your big brother what's a matter."

I sighed, "Nothin."

"It's her isn't it? I know my brother. And you is my brother. That means I know you!" Lester scratched his head. "Right?"

"Right."

"Why don't you just let her go? You had your chance with her Bo. You saw how you were to her. She was bound to go with me or Vincent sooner er' later," he took a gulp of his drink.

I glared over at him, "I'm never going to give up on her. I need her. And I know that she convinced herself that she loves Vincent just to cover up how much I hurt the poor girl."

"That be true my brother!" the drunken Lester slurred. "You better go get her now! Tell her why you did what you did!"

"I'm goin home. You comin?"

"Nope," he sang. "I gots me a pretty little lady over there who looks like she needs some of the Lester!"

"Good luck with that," I glanced over at some homely looking woman who was about three times the size of Vincent.

I walked out to the car and pictured her in my mind. The smell of her hair. The way she ran her fingers through mine. Love is a beautiful thing.

And I had it. But I couldn't help but have the feeling she didn't.

Vincent's POV

She just left to go upstairs to meet with the people who were intruding in the house of wax. I didn't really mind that they were looking around. What I wouldn't give to hear their opinions on some of my work. Well other than Emily. What exactly did they think of it? But I would never know. They were going to die soon anyway.

I listened carefully; I heard Emily's voice and then a gasp from one of the people.

"Hey, did y'all not see the closed sign on the front door?" she asked, she always let her inner-southern accent shine through when she was talking to a victim. She told me it made her feel more confident in a strange way.

"Sorry sugar," a male voice said. "We thought this town was abandoned."

Emily laughed, god she reminded me so much of Bo when she talked to the victims.

"S'all right. I'm Emily by the way."

"My name is Dallas Winston _**(LMAO I TOLD YOU SO)**_ and this is my buddy Johnny and Ponyboy." The same male's raspy voice answered.

"Johnny? I thought you were a girl," she laughed and I shook my head.

Did I not tell her to not be insane?

I held my knife in my hand, waiting to hear her lead them down the steps and downstairs for me to finish them off. All I wanted to do right now was crawl into my bed with her by my side and listen to her ramble about nothing. The smell of her hair. The way she ran her fingers through mine. Love is a beautiful thing.

And I had it. But I couldn't help but have the feeling she didn't.

_**EMILY'S POV**_

I stared at the three boys (finding out the short tan skinned one with the awkward skinny body was a boy). The one Dallas, was pretty decent looking, he seemed about my age. But the Horseman or whatever his name was seemed more frightened than anything. He just stood there with his wide eyes darting around all over the place.

"Well," I rubbed the back of my head. "If you all want we can go back to my house and you can get yourselves cleaned up."

Dallas looked me over, "What you a cop or somethin?"

I snickered to myself in my mind, "Not even close. I work here at the House of Wax, I was just closing up and then I heard people walkin around."

"Seems like a good idea Dally," Johnny said, his hair was so greasy that I bet Bo could ring it out and fill the cars oil for about a year.

"Sure, sure. You got any food around this joint? I'm starving," Dally pushed his equally dirty hair back.

"Yep, at the house. We should just go down this way or the neighbors may call the cops for makin too much noise," I lied, leading them to Vincent's lair where he waited.

"Baby if this is a set up I swear to god I will blow your brains outta your ears," Dallas flashed a small hand gun.

I rolled my eyes, "Calm yourself down boy. I got a gun three times bigger than that I keep under my pillow at night."

He smirked and put the gun away, "You dig good."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "What are y'all doin up here anyway?"

"Hidin out," Ponyhorse chimed in for the first time.

Just then I heard someone scream from downstairs, "Honey I'm home!"

It was Bo.

All three boys stopped, "What was that?"

"My brother, now come on." I began walking down the steps and into the basement.

"This is creepy as hell man," Dally eyed the wax faces immobilized into the walls.

"My brother is the artist," I lied. We reached the bottom of the steps where I turned the corner first, seeing Vincent standing with Bo by his side. Both of the brothers were holding their signature knives in their hands.

Bo gave me his infamous devious grin before I walked over to them and as soon as the three boys walked around the corner, Bo and Vincent jumped them.

The Johnny boy was taken out easily by Vincent as Bo fought with Dallas. Vincent tried taking out Dallas from the back to help his brother and Dallas showed no sign of weakness.

I realized that Horseyman had bolted for the staircase and Vincent handed me his knife as I ran past him. We ran through the town as he screamed for help and finally once he reached the movie theater the lights went on throughout the town and I knew someone put them on to help me out.

Manhorse was walking backwards slowly into the wall, "Why are you doing this?"

"That's such a cliché. In a horror movie before the little boy dies he screams that. I mean really Donkeykong, come up with something more original," I walked closer to him slowly.

Finally his back hit the wall and I heard a gunshot from the house at the exact same time. I stopped cold for a moment then stabbed the boy once right through the stomach and he grabbed the knife before slinking to the ground.

There were two more gunshots fired back at the house.

I felt my heartbeat tingle my fingertips. My breath seemed to be louder than usual. The air was dense around me.

_I sat on his workbench like I always did. He looked up at me and seemed to smile from under his mask. I ran my fingers through his long dark hair._

Vincent?

We _both sat on the couch of the living room. He put one of my hands to his scruffy cheek and then smiled slightly which was rare for him. I took the navy hat off of his head and put it on mine. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck, not bothering to move my hair out of the way._

Bo?


	12. A fallen pridigy

Chapter 13

Emily's POV

My footsteps echoed throughout the house as I rushed down into the basement.

"Vincent!" I screamed. "Bo!"

Nobody answered me so I jumped over the railing of the staircase, nearly breaking my neck in the process.

"Bo?" I breathed out and scrambled over to him crouching over Vincent who was lying on the ground.

He was sobbing, "That bastard!"

I fell to my knees and gasped for air because I was choking on my own emotions.

"Vince! Vincent, you freak! Come on man!" Bo pushed his limp brother's body.

I put my head on Bo's shoulder and he held me to him as we both cried for what seemed like hours. We didn't stop when the door upstairs slammed.

We didn't stop when we heard the screams of girls upstairs.

We didn't stop when Caitlin and Nick slowly worked their way down the stairs, sitting beside us, Caitlin rubbing my back softly and Nick's heavy breathing was the only sound other than our quiet weeps.


	13. Like old times

**I honestly cried writing this one. HONESTLY. I was SO proud of the ending you don't even understand. YES, the ending. This will be the end. Unless someone gives me an idea of some sort then this is going to be a complete story. I may or may not do a 'What happens after'. *sniff sniff*

Chapter 14

The ability to cry had completely left my being. Instead of crawling up to my bedroom, I laid down on the ground where Vincent's body was before. Nick had carried it out into the House of Wax on Bo's command. I touched the blood stained concrete floor in the basement, letting my head lay against the cold ground next to it.

"Come on," a hard voice said from next to me, I jumped a little because I thought I was alone.

Bo pushed my long hair which was moist with tears out of my face, sticking to it because of the wetness. When I didn't move, he scooped me up into his arms and brought me up into my bedroom upstairs, laying me down on the bed. Limply, I rolled out of his arms and onto the soft blankets. He went to leave the room but I didn't let go of his shirt, making him stop in his place.

Sitting down next to me, he pushed my hair back again, but his voice was a little sharp. "What?"

"Don't go," I begged. "Please."

He laid down next to me, and ran his fingers through my hair like he used to.

"You shouldn't be scared." He mumbled, his voice softer than before but still holding anger.

We sat in silence for a while before he sighed, going to stand up. Fiercely I grabbed his shirt again, pinning him down onto the bed.

"I said don't go," I snapped.

He growled, "And who said you were in charge of me little girl?"

He stood up again and I leapt up after him, pushing him into the wall. As if it were a reflex, he threw me back into the door, holding my arms above my head with his forehead pressed to mine.

"Who the fuck do you think you are," acid dripped from my voice.

His grip on my hands tightened, "I swear to God, I have half of a mind right now to kill you."

"Kill me then," I spat. "I want to see you try."

"You think I won't?" he pushed himself against me harder as I squirmed, trying to knee him in the stomach.

"Get off of me," I tired kneeing him with both of my legs at once but he pushed his hips even harder, grabbing me by the waist and I wrapped my legs around his.

He began breathing deeply, like he was trying to not cry.

"Bo," I choked, holding back more tears. "Stop it."

A few tears fell down both of our cheeks, he moved his forehead away, the side of his face and mine brushing against each other.

"Bo," I tried moving my head but he held one hand under my butt to hold me up and used the other to make me look at him.

"Bo, you can't do this to me again."

He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and spoke between quiet sobs, "I won't. I promise. Emily I won't."

I could tell that he was doing everything in his power to keep from crying harder.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't." he growled again.

My fingers found their way into his hair, pulling his face closer. I couldn't allow myself to kiss him yet, to release those feelings that I had on hibernation for the past few months, or weeks, or however long it had been. Too long. So long…

That feeling that he used to give me, back at the times when it was good between us.

Far too long…

Before he started treating me like hell.

Way too long…

Before I left him for his brother just to show him I could live without him.

But I couldn't…

Without another thought, I pulled his face to mine, our lips intertwining once again. The salty taste of our mixed tears slipped onto my tongue which was fiercely being wrapped around his. Gasping for air, we both pulled back and I pressed my face into his neck.

"It's been too long since we had this," I mumbled, kissing his collarbone.

He breathed into my hair, "Like old times."


	14. After: 10 years later

Bo sat next to me on the wooden dock where Vincent and I had sat about ten years before. His hand and mine were held tightly, resting in my lap as I rested my head on his shoulder. The warm summer air wasn't too overbearing because of the trees over the lake, providing just enough warmth to keep the lake from being below freezing like it usually was and at a comfortable temperature. A small girl about eight years old with jet black wavy hair and deep blue eyes swam around in the lake, laughing as she splashed her twin brother who had matching features. Both of the children were pale skinned and tall, the boy had shaggy hair while the girls flowed down to her waist tamely.

"Trudy be careful," I yelled to the girl who was attempting to drown her brother.

Bo laughed next to me, "That girl is just like her mother."

I smiled up at him, "How am I that aggressive?"

"You always beat me up," he teased, leaning into my shoulder a little.

"If anything she's just like her father."

The boy swam away from his sister, whirling a few feet away to float on his back and stare at the baby blue sky. His eyes were closed and his arms outstretched, showing he was deep in thought.

"And that boy is just like his uncle," I said softly, a soft smile showing through my eyes.

"Trudy! Vincent!" Bo exclaimed, getting the twins attention. "Come dry off and be back at the house in ten minutes."

"Kay daddy," Trudy hollered back, pouncing on her brother.

"Jesus baby girl, be careful," Bo sighed, standing up then grabbing me by my waist to lift me up over his shoulder. I shrieked and laughed.

"Bo, stop!" he held me as he walked back to the house.

Once we got onto the newly replaced wooden deck in front of the Sinclair home, my home, he plopped me down onto the first step and immediately pulled me into a deep kiss.

"That's my girl," he murmured into my lips.

I kissed him once more before jumping up to the top step and walking into the house. As soon as the door opened I was greeted by the sweet smell of food on the stove and a nearly thirty year old blonde woman slaving away at the oven.

"Cait," I poked her in the side.

She screamed and turned around quickly, "Jesus Christ!"

We leapt into each others arms and squealed.

"I've missed you!" we both said at the same time.

"Where's Nicky?" I asked, pulling back.

"Hey there ladies." A man came from the living room, shaking hands with Bo before hugging me quickly.

"Mommy! Where's Trudy and Vincent?" a small blonde haired girl popped out from behind Nick, her short shoulder length curly hair bouncing around her pink dress.

"They're comin," Bo said, putting an arm around my waist as he walked past me to get to the other side of the kitchen.

"Why don't you go play pool while you wait?" Nick suggested, patting the petite girl on the head before she danced away into the other room.

Caitlin sat down at the kitchen table next to me, Bo and Nick took a seat in the other two open chairs.

"So how is Florida?" I asked, feeling Bo's hand on my knee under the table.

"Nice," Caitlin said. "It's too bad you guys couldn't make it to our wedding."

I sighed, "Yeah, you know that we couldn't though. It's too risky."

"Doesn't it bother you?" her voice lowered. "Having to hide from the outside world all the time?"

"I don't consider it hiding. I love my life. I have Bo, my two kids, and our…family business."

"That's all we will ever need." Bo patted my shoulder.

And he was right. I, Emily Sinclair, finally obtained happiness. I had two amazing children, Trudy and Vincent. I had a loving husband who treated me like I was his life. I had a beautiful home in complete isolation to raise my family, away from the horrible world that surrounded us. And I had the memory of a past love, my one and only Vincent Sinclair who showed me that no matter what, love will always be in your heart.


End file.
